


Love at the Café

by Knowmefirst



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things can happened when you least expect it, this is what Jim found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at the Café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



> I hope you like it :)
> 
> Note: It's not beta!

  
Jim was running around the café delivering coffee and tea; as fast as his feet could carry him. Delivering the last beverages and smiling to the costumers, he put the tray under his arm and walk towards the counter. He gave a sigh and a tired smile to Julian, who in return did the same. Today had been one of those crazy busy days and he was hopping that table seven was going to be the last of the day, as his feet hurt like hell. Only thirty minutes more before closing time and then they could finally relax.

He went around the counter and picked up the cleaning towel and went back out to clean up the tables that had become empty while he had been mentally bemoaning his tiredness. He was cleaning the last table when the bell over the door sounded he gave a tired sigh and hopped with all his heart that this would _really_ be the last person of the day. He turned around and crash with a costumer making the tray tilt dangerously to the side and the dishes wobble, but before any of the dishes or he for that matter could fall a hand had steady the tray and him. He looked up and was about to say sorry, when the words died on his lips as his eyes encounter dark brown ones. 

“I must apologize, it wasn’t my intention to crash into you.” The man sweet voice carry over and around him.

Jim lick his lips and swallow, then when he took notice what he had been doing, he smile at the man. 

“No, it wasn’t your fault, I should have been more careful.” Jim look around and notice that they were the center of attention of the whole café and that made him blush, something that he had never thought possible. “Please take a seat, I will be with you in a minute.” 

With that he left the man and as fast as he could, he went to around the counter and put down his tray full of dirty cups. He look towards Julian and the other was staring at him. 

“What?” Jim said a little bit defensive. 

Julian only shook his head and went back to finish what he had been doing. Jim only shook his head and went back out and towards the man that had taken a seat by this time. The man sat with his laptop in front of him, and he was already typing.

“Hello, what can I get for you?” Jim took out his pad and his pen. 

The man didn’t look as he spoke and continue writing, “Whole leaf white tea.” 

Jim stood there after taking down the order, watching the man continue working. Jim didn’t know if the man notice that he hadn’t move or the man had been expecting some type of confirmation that he had heard his order. The man stop typing and look up and raise an eyebrow. 

“Please.” 

That single word broke him from his staring and he said, “Sorry, I’ll bring it to you in a few minutes.” 

Jim curse himself and left to get the tea ready, this time when he arrive Julian couldn’t keep quiet. 

“What is wrong with you?” Julian whisper, keeping an eye out for new costumers. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Jim fill the tea pot with hot water.

“You know what I mean. Since you bump into him is like you been out of it.” Julian put away the cups that he had been drying, “So, I will ask again; what is wrong?”

Jim stayed quiet and then, “I can’t explain it.” 

Julian left what he was doing and turn around crossing his arms, “Try.” 

Jim open his mouth and then close it, then open it and murmured. “Have you ever felt as if you knew someone before, but you can’t explain it to yourself because you knew for a fact that you had never meet them before?” 

Jim said in a rush, he put down the tea and look over at Julian and found him with his mouth open. Jim smile and turn back to finish getting the tea tray ready once finish, he excuse himself and left to take the tea to the man. Leaving Julian with his mouth still open in shock. Jim took the tea off the tray and deposit the item in the only open space he saw on the table and carefully as not to disturb the man still writing. With his job finish, he was turning around to leave when his wrist was taken in a firm grip. 

“Have we meet before?” The man stop working and look up at Jim.

Jim hug the tray against his body, “I do not think so.” 

The man stare for a while and then stretch his hand out, “My name is Spock.”

Jim let go of the tray and shook Spock’s hand, “I’m Jim.” 

“Jim.” 

The way Spock said it was almost a sin, it felt as if Spock was caressing Jim’s name. Jim swallow and step back letting go of the hand at the same time. Jim smile at Spock and turn to go, but this time he was stop by what the man said next. 

“Have you ever felt as if you knew someone before, but you cannot explain it to yourself because you know for a fact that you had never meet them person before.”

Jim turn around and look at the man, those were almost the exact same words that Jim had said to Julian not a few minutes ago. Spock didn’t pay attention to him after he said that as Spock made his tea. Jim waited for a few seconds, but when the Spock didn’t said anything else he left. He went back to finish his job, not paying attention to Julian as the other tried to get his attention and tried to ignore Spock as best he could. However, before he knew it he notice that it was time to close and Spock had left already. 

Jim move to the table the other man had been sitting and pick up the tea pot, cup, and the rest of the items that he had brought with the tea. Next he pick up the money and that is when he saw the white card underneath, he put the money down and pick up the card and read what had been neatly written.

_I do not remember knowing you before, but I’m sure I would like to get to know you again.  
-Spock_


End file.
